<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deep in Earth by smallsatellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354227">Deep in Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsatellite/pseuds/smallsatellite'>smallsatellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe-etry--Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe and Other Poets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, Unspecified POV, Wakes &amp; Funerals, there are no names so the pov could be either clint or bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallsatellite/pseuds/smallsatellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>My Tumbler is SmallSatellite . Feel free to drop by!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe-etry--Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe and Other Poets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deep in Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in Earth</p><p> </p><p>“Deep in earth my love is lying</p><p>And I must weep alone.”</p><p>-<em> “Deep in Earth,” Edgar Allen Poe, 1847</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He feels eyes watching him as they lower the casket.  He hears their whispers—<em>so sad—too soon—great man—will be missed</em>.  They act like they know what he’s feeling, and maybe they do, but it still doesn’t feel real.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha’s soft footsteps emerge from behind him.  <em>I know it’s hard, </em>she says. <em>I miss him too.  </em>She rests her head on his shoulder, and his head on hers; his long hair momentarily blocking her sight.  They stand there for a moment, quiet, waiting, until the casket is firm in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>He hears, but doesn’t hear, the priest beckoning him to sprinkle down the first bit of earth.  He feels, but doesn’t feel, the dirt leaving his hands, bouncing off the polished mahogany in the ground below.</p><p> </p><p>He finds the energy to walk to the car waiting to take him back to the Avengers’ complex, one foot in front of the other, staring blankly ahead, until he reaches the open door.  Lights from reporters’ cameras blind him from every angle. Against his better judgment, he imagines tomorrow’s headlines: World in Mourning After Death of Famed Superhero; Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes—the End of America’s Favourite Gay Love Story; Sombre Funeral for Avenger as Partner Mourns.  Some less flattering ones would likely spring from tabloid sites, but he generally chooses to avoid those, viewing them as slander at best and outright fabrication at worst.</p><p> </p><p>He takes out his phone and glances down at his lock screen.  It’s the two of them at Disney World Florida, Clint’s arms around Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky bent forwards in laughter. A happier time, a <em>better</em> time.  Life without his partner seemed unimaginable a few months ago; now, it’s all he knows.</p><p> </p><p>Shutting down his phone, he leans his head back and allows himself to cry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://smallsatellite.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumbler is SmallSatellite . Feel free to drop by!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>